Tricanon
by TheWanderingMist
Summary: This is the story of three girls. The story of their journeys and friendships. The story of doors and windows. The story of worlds crossing. This is the story of their adventures together in the world of Pokemon. This is the story of the next generation. This is my first story. The T is because I'm paranoid, but it's pretty tame. Feel free to leave comments and such
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tricanon (Placeholder)

Chapter 1: Wake Up

"Wake up, Milli. Don't you know what today is?"

Milli sat up, her eyes red with exhaustion. "Of course. It's my eleventh birthday, the day I get to finally start my adventure since the government decided to increase the age restriction to 11."

"All right, then. Come on, get up. Time to go to the Gym to get your starter from your father."

Milli rubbed her eyes. "I am excited, Mom, but did you really have to wake me up at 4:30 in the morning?"

"Oops," said her mother, "guess not. The Gym doesn't open 'til 8 anyway, though your dads always gets there around 5:30 for some morning training. Go back to sleep for a little while. I'll get you back up later."

And with that, Milli drifted quietly back to sleep.

The sound of a phone ringing woke Marie. She listened through her bedroom door to what her mother was saying.

"What? You won't be home? But you promised her. … I know, I know, you're filling in for my father. When will you be back? … That long, huh? … No, I will not tell her for you, you'll have to tell her yourself."

"Marie, honey. It's time to wake… oh, you're already up. Anyway, your father has something to say to you."

Marie took the phone. "Hey, sweetie, happy 12th birthday! I'm really sorry I couldn't make it home, but your grandfather isn't in very good health. I'll be home as soon as possible. Grandpa is pretty old, we might have to shut down the Gym. Love you, see ya soon! Bye."

"Marie? I know you're disappointed. After all, you do start your journey today. But I think I have something that will cheer you up."

Marie walked into the kitchen. A package was on the table. "To: Marie" she read. She opened the package. Inside was PokéGear.

"I know you were hoping for a Pokétch, but we just couldn't afford one. I hope the PokéGear makes up for it."

"Of course it does, Mom. Can I….".

The sound of the PokéGear ringing interrupted Marie. She picked it up.

"Hello? Marie? Did you get my present to you yet?"

"Yes, Aunt Whitney. I got it. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. Are you going to visit anytime soon?"

"I wish I could, but Rocket's started back up again, causing trouble all over the place. Why don't you visit me?"

"My parents don't exactly want me wandering around a faraway region on my own. But if I can beat the Elite Four here, they might let me."

"I see. After what happened on your parent's journeys, I can understand their worries."

There was a loud noise in the background.

"Gotta go, kiddo. Someone just broke in. I'll show them to mess with me! Talk to you later, okay? Bye."

"Okay," said Marie, "bye."

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Do you know what day it is?!"

"Yes, we know," said her mother. "It's your 8th birthday! Excited for the party this weekend?"

"Of course! All my friends will be jealous when I get my first Pokémon."

"You are pretty young to be getting one, but we think you can handle it. After all, your father and I weren't much older when we got our first Pokémon. Sure you can wait 'til the weekend to get your Pokémon?"

"No! I'm way too excited! Why can't I meet my Pokémon now?" asked Mia.

"Because it's not one of the usual starters since you're only 8. Your dad hasn't even gotten the Egg back from the Day-Care man yet."

"Awww, man. I really wanted to meet my Pokémon today."

"It's only two days. And, they're school days. That ought to keep you sidetracked until the weekend. All right, it's time to get ready for the day. Let's go."

_I can't believe it_, thought Milli. _I finally get my very own Pokémon_.

They arrived at the Mauville Gym around7:30, before the crowd of challengers got there for the day.

"All right, sweetheart, I'll see you later," said her mother. "I've got to get to Lavaridge Town before they run out of Lava Cookies for the week. Don't forget to stop by before you leave."

"I won't. Bye, Mom."

Milli entered the Gym. The old building never ceased to amaze her. All the Tesla-coil-like devices were as shiny as ever. She spotted her father across the Gym.

"Hey, Dad! Over here! Would it kill you to turn off the electric fences for one minute?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm turning them off. Get over here."

Milli walked across the gym floor, now free of electric fences. Her father appeared to be excited, but as she got closer, she saw a twinge of sadness in his eyes.

"Milli, my daughter, my beautiful daughter. You've grown up so fast. Already ready to set off on your own journey."

"Come on, Dad! Just get to the point already! I want to meet my starter."

"I know, I know. It's not everyone that gets a non-traditional starter, you know."

"I know, I know. I should be a little more grateful, since you're letting me go on a journey and all. But I'm way too excited!"

"All right, all right. Here you go your very own first Pokémon."

"Bye, Mom," said Marie as she walked out the door. "I'm off to the Professor's lab to get my Pokedex."

"Okay, sweetie, have a good time. Your father and I are both very excited that you're finally going on your journey. We're so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom. Oh, before I forget, should I bring my starter with me?"

"Only if you don't plan on coming back home for dinner."

"Ok, then. See you later."

A few minutes later, Marie arrived at the professor's lab. The doors slid open as she walked inside.

"Marie!" exclaimed the professor. "I was starting to worry you'd never come!"

"Well, my parents had bad experiences on their journeys, so they figured that I should probably wait an extra couple of years."

"Oh, yes, I quite say they did. But all of that's over now. I presume you came to pick up your starter Pokémon?"

"Actually, I only came to get a Pokedex. I already have my first Pokémon waiting for me at home."

"Ok then. Here's your Pokedex. It's the latest model. It has detailed information on all the Pokémon in this region, as well as Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. We haven't gotten Unova on it yet, but you shouldn't have to worry about that for now. Would you like me to show you how it works?"

"No thanks. I have a pretty good idea from my father's old Pokedex."

"All right. Now that that's settled, you should get going. I bet you're just dying to start your way on journey."

"Yeah, kinda, but I don't leave 'til tomorrow anyway."

"You're a smart girl, you are, waiting for tomorrow. It'll give you that feeling of truly beginning a new chapter in your life."

"I'll be leaving now. I have a feeling there are other children you still have to get to."

"Yes, there are a few more today. It'll be a while until I see you again, Marie, so good luck on your journey."

"Thank you, Professor Rowan, for everything."

And with that, Marie left the lab and headed back home, the place from where her journey would begin.

The bell rang. Mia dashed out of her seat and ran to the parking lot. Her mother was already waiting.

"So, Mia, what did you learn on your last day of school?"

"It was so exciting! We learned about Pokémon and their different types and weaknesses and strengths."

"Sounds like an interesting day. And tomorrow will be even more fun. But I do have a special surprise for you. It's on the kitchen table at home."

"Stop it, Mom! You're gonna make be burst with excitement."

"I know, I know. We're almost home."

As the car pulled into the driveway, Mia wondered what the surprise could be. After all, what could be more exciting than the Pokémon she was getting tomorrow? Mia got out of the car and walked through the entryway straight into the kitchen. On the table sat a paper-wrapped cylindrical tube. On it was written, "To: Mia From: Mom & Dad."

"I wonder what it could be," said her mother.

"I thought you knew, Mom!" exclaimed Mia.

"Well, I have an idea, but your father is the one who actually got it. Speaking of whom, where is he?"

"Right behind you," said Mia's father, lifting her up into the air.

"Eek! Daddy! Don't scare me like that!" laughed Mia.

"What is it, dear? What did you get her?"

"Oh, um, …." Mia's father whispered something into her mother's ear.

"Really? But how do you know when…?"

"Relax, just trust me on this. Mia, go ahead and open it. Be gentle with it"

"Ok, Daddy."

Mia carefully tore off the wrapping paper. The cylindrical tube slowly revealed itself to be hollow and glass. Inside was a Pokémon Egg. Mia lit up with excitement.

"I thought you weren't giving me this until tomorrow!"

"Well, it does have to hatch still, so you might be walking around with just the Egg until then. Why don't you try picking it up?"

Mia cautiously lifted the tube.

"It's warmer than I thought, and not as heavy as I expected it to be."

"Yep. I would've hatched the Egg myself otherwise, just to be safe."

Mia took a step forward. The Egg began to glow. Mia inhaled sharply.

"It's hatching! It's hatching! Did you plan this, Daddy?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd wear yourself out running around with it otherwise."

"It's so pretty," said her mother.

The glow began to fade. In the place of the Egg, there was a Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Path

"Hello?" called Marie, as she walked into the house. _Strange_, she thought, _Mom was home less than an hour ago_. As she came into the kitchen, she noticed a note on the countertop. She picked up the note and bean to read.

"Dear, your grandfather collapsed at the Gym today. I'm leaving right

now to help your father and grandmother deal with the situation. There's food

in the refrigerator. Don't forget to pack for your journey. And your starter is on

the table. Hopefully, this thing with your grandfather resolves itself soon

. Call me on videophone once you get to the Oreburgh Pokémon Center.

Ok, gotta go,

love you, bye."

An image of her mother writing the note flashed in Marie's mind. It seemed eerily accurate. Her mother received the call about Grandpa, then immediately began rushing about, organizing things in a flash. She quite clearly had written the note last, almost as an afterthought, before dashing out the door.

The vision quickly passed. Marie, being more hungry than curious at the moment, removed some leftovers from the fridge and mulled over the note while eating. _Grandpa collapsed? I knew he wasn't exactly in good health, but he wasn't that far gone_. _Now, Mom and Dad are gone and won't be here to see me start my journey. Speaking of which, I wonder what Pokémon Dad picked out for me._

Marie glanced over to the Poké Ball sitting on the table. Another note, this one far smaller, was taped to the sphere.

"Marie, here is the one I picked out for you.

She should be relatively easy to train, as she is young.

To open the PokéBall, press the small white circle on the front.

This should expand the PokéBall to about three times its normal volume.

Next, either toss the PokéBall lightly into the air (preferred for indoor settings) or throw it forward and call some verbal command that the Pokémon will recognize.

For now, this one responds to "Go!" or "I choose you!", however, this is easily changeable as long as you remember to make sure the Pokémon is aware of your current phrases.

To return the Pokémon to its PokéBall in times of need, press the white button and call "Return." This is unchangeable. Each PokéBall comes with a pre-set phrase. You can custom-order PokéBalls at PokéMarts with your own pre-set phrases, but they are quite expensive. The standard mass-market models all have "Return!" as their phrase.

Hope you two gals have a memorable journey together. See you when I get back from this temporary stint as a Gym Leader.

Love, Dad."

"I might as well get to know her, whatever she is," said Marie to herself, before remembering she was alone in the house. _Glad no one was around to see that particular display of lunacy_. _Ok, take the PokéBall, toss it up, and say_

"I choose you!"

A flash of white light as the PokéBall burst open. The Pokémon now stood on the table in front of her.

"Chu?" it intoned.

Marie, though instantly recognizing the Pokémon, pulled out her Pokedex for more information on it.

" Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. The electric sacs on Pichu's cheeks are small. If it tries to store more electricity than they can hold, Pichu will shock itself," stated the Pokedex in a computerized, though clearly masculine, voice. "This Pichu knows both Thundershock and Charm."

"So, Dad sent me a Pichu, huh? What should I call you, little one?"

"Pichu," replied the Pichu.

"All right, Pichu it is. Ready to go on an adventure?"

"Chu!"

"All right, all we have to do is get packed and we'll be off."

"Oh," sighed Milli, "it's only a Pichu."

"Why? What were you hoping for?"

"An Ursaring?"

"Are you insane? I can barely handle an Ursaring and I'm a full-blown Gym Leader. The League doesn't hand that authority out to just anyone. Besides, Ursaring is fully evolved and therefore has its full potential mostly unlocked. That makes for a pretty boring starter. And again, they're violent and dangerous. I'm sure you'll have fun with Pichu and the other Pokémon you catch along the way."

"Ok, ok, I get it. I won't go looking for an Ursaring for a few weeks at least."

"You know that they don't live in the Hoenn region, don't you?"

"What? But that means I'll never get one."

"Not necessarily. You're just going to have to get some more experience under your belt. And also travel to Johto and hope to find a Teddiursa."

"But Johto is over two days away by boat. And I can't afford that anyway."

"Like I said, experience. And you could work a few part-time jobs on your journey if you really wanted to visit Johto. Other ways to get money include defeating Trainers you meet along the way. The League sets up a bunch of Trainers each year to both act as a roadblock to immature Trainers and help them along if the immature Trainers manage to overcome them. They get some weird titles, though. Hiker, Swimmer, Youngster, etc."

"Sounds interesting. I should be off with Pichu now, though. Come along, Pichu."

"Don't forget your Pokédex. Bye, honey. Keep me and your mother updated."

"'Kay," said Milli taking the Pokedex from her father.

Milli exited the Gym. Pichu proceeded to hop on Milli's shoulder.

"No, get in your PokéBall," scolded Milli. "Return."

Pichu's tail glowed white. It struck the ball and sent it back to Milli.

"Stubborn little mouse," mumbled Milli. "Fine, but don't expect me to carry you."

"Pi!" said the Pichu, in a tone that implied _As if I would stoop to that level_.

"I guess we're on a journey together now. Where should we go first?" Milli paused for a few moments to think. "I know! We'll go to Verdanturf and see Wally. It's not far, but at least I'll be able to say I got there all by myself. What do you say, Pichu?"

Pichu didn't respond, preferring instead to look indignantly at Milli.

"Fine, I'll carry you. How about that?"

Pichu lit up and once again hopped onto Milli's shoulder.

"So, what do you say about Verdanturf now?"

"Pichu! Pichu!"

"All right, we're off."

The glow faded away slowly. The Pokémon left in its place looked up at Mia.

"Chu," it cried softly.

"Awww, it's a Pichu! Just like I always wanted! It's adorable, Daddy!"

"All right, settle down," said her father. "Carefully put the tube back on the table and gently lift Pichu out."

Mia did as her father asked. Pichu smiled at her as she took it out of its tube.

"It's just a little one, so remember to be gentle with it."

"I know, Daddy. I've helped you lots of times at the Professor's lab. Can I go show it to the Professor?"

"He already knows about it, but you can show it to Old Professor Oak and give him a surprise. Do you remember him? He was my Professor back when he ran the lab. He may not run the place anymore, but he still wants to know everything about Pokémon that can be known."

"Yes, I know him, Daddy. He always played with me when you and the Professor were out doing fieldwork. He always said he looked forward to the day I became a Trainer. He said I have great potential as one."

"Did he now? Old Professor Oak _is _usually pretty accurate when it comes to these kinds of things. Well now you have a goal for when you set off on your journey in a couple of years."

"Yep, I can't wait for that day to be here. I wish it was here already!"

"Just slow down there, sweetie. It's dangerous to go on a journey, and your Pokémon is newly hatched. You can show it off tomorrow at the party, but you'll still be here for a few years. You can build up your bond with Pichu during that time, and it may even have evolved before you set off."

"I guess so. So anyway, what are the plans for tomorrow?"

Marie stepped outside her house and began walking toward the route exiting her hometown of Sandgem.

_Mom and Dad are in Hoenn. The Professor is busy. My friends have already started their journeys. Today's been kind of rough, but I'll get through it at least_, thought Marie.

"Marie! Marie!" called a voice. "I've got something for you!"

Marie turned around. The professor's assistant was running to catch up with her.

"Here you go. Five genuine PokéBalls. I noticed the Professor forgot to give you them when he gave you your Pokédex."

"Thanks," said Marie, "I'll just be off then. See you when I get back."

"Bye, Marie!"

Marie kept walking. Soon, she was on Route 202. Tall grass surrounded her, but she felt safe sticking to the path.

"Looooooooooon!" wailed an object falling from the sky. The Pokémon landed on the ground in front of Marie. She pulled out her Pokédex to examine it.

"Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. It tugs on the hands of children to steal them away. However, it gets pulled around instead. Drifloon are most often found at Valley Windworks in the Sinnoh region"

"What's one doing all the way out here?" Marie wondered aloud.

Drifloon looked up feebly at Marie. "Drif…," it whimpered.

"Poor thing. How are we going to deal with this predicament, Pichu?"

"Pi. Pichu."

"Oh right, I have PokéBalls now! If I catch it, it should be safe until we reach the Jubilife Pokémon Center. Here goes."

Marie took a PokéBall from her bag. She tapped Drifloon with it, reasoning that a toss might injure the Balloon Pokémon further. The PokéBall opened and a flash of red light engulfed Drifloon. The ball wobbled, and then, "Ding!"

"Ok, good. Now we can keep it safe while on the way to Jubilife. Oh, and I guess we just caught our first Pokémon, Pichu! Another friend for our adventures."

**THUD!**

Marie looked up. Dark clouds were swiftly racing toward their location.

"We better hurry, Pichu. Sounds like a thunderstorm is on the way."

Milli walked out of Mauville and on to Route 117. A path with lush grass stretched out before her. A few hours later, she began to get hungry. She saw a building up ahead.

"You hungry, Pichu?"

Pichu nodded.

"Let's just get to that building up there and we'll stop and eat."

They arrived at the building shortly. It turned out to be the now abandoned Day Care. The windows were broken, the door was gone, the whole thing gave off an air of forgottenness.

"Mom told me about this place. Apparently, an old couple who loved Pokémon would raise them for their Trainers if the Trainers couldn't hold onto them for a while. They passed on a few years before I was born. The new one is all the way out in Pacifidlog Town. I don't know why, this building still looks fine to me."

Milli and Pichu relaxed, eating lunch and looking at the sky. Suddenly, a Pokémon scurried inside the building.

"What was that?"

"Chu?"

"Let's go check it out Pichu. It'll be our first catch. We gotta be smart though. Dad only gave me a few PokéBalls to use."

Milli entered the building. It was dim, and there was no sign of the Pokémon. Milli was caught unprepared when it jumped from the ceiling and landed on her head.

"Ahhh, get it off, get it off," she screamed. "Oh, I have an idea! Pichu, use ThunderShock!"

Pichu gathered electricity in its cheeks and unleashed it in a small lightning bolt. "Pichuuuu!" Though it was weak, the ThunderShock hurt the Pokémon enough to knock it off Milli.

"Oh, I know that Pokémon," said Milli, pulling out her Pokédex.

"Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. From the tips of its feet, Surskit secretes an oil that enables it to walk on water as if it were skating. This Pokémon feeds on microscopic organisms in ponds and lakes."

"It's a Surskit. The only Bug/Water type Pokémon yet discovered. Let's get it Pichu! Use ThunderShock again!"

"Chuuuuu!"

The bolt struck Surskit. Surskit fell over.

"All right, now go, PokéBall!"

Milli threw the PokéBall at Surskit. The PokéBall hit Surskit, opened, and engulfed the bug in a red glow. The PokéBall wobbled back and forth three times then, "Ding!"

"All right, we caught a Surskit! Now let's get out of this dusty old place and back on our way to Verdanturf."

The pair, along with their newly acquired Surskit, exited the Day Care and once again set foot on Route 117. Pichu tugged on Milli's shirt and pointed at the sky.

"Looks like rain," said Milli.

The party was winding down. Mia had already finished showing off her Pichu to everyone in town. Her friends had been envious, as she knew they would. She only had one problem. It involved the journey part of being a Trainer. She walked up to her parents as the last of the guests left.

"Mom? Dad? Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure, go right ahead," said her mother.

"Well, you see, I know you already got me this Pichu and everything, but can I ask just for one more thing?"

"You can ask, at least," assured her father.

"Ok, well, um, **canIstartmyjourneyearlyliketodayortomorrowIknowit'salottoaskbutIthoughtmightbeopentotheideaandbesidestenisn'tthatmucholderthaneightwhydotheymakeyouwaitsolong**?"

"Slow down, slow down!" said her mother. "What do you think, honey?"

"I really don't want her going yet. She's only eight. She's not exactly ready for a journey yet."

"I have an idea. Why don't we let her go to Pewter on her own? Brock lives there. She can go stay with him for a few days once she gets there and then we can pick her up. Does that sound better than a full-fledged journey?"

"Yeah, it does. Okay, what do you say, Mia? Would you like to travel to your Uncle Brock's and stay for a few days?"

"Yes, yes, yes! That would be great! I've gotta start packing right away. Come on, Pichu!"

Mia went inside the house to gather her things. Clothes, water, food, and other various necessities went into the bag.

"I haven't been to Uncle Brock's in a while, Pichu, and you've never been there. It's kinda chaotic, even though most of his siblings have moved out already. Technically, he's not really my uncle. It's more of an honorary title for being friends with my parents for such a long time." Mia kept rambling to Pichu about her uncle while Pichu wandered around her room.

"Miiiiaaaa?" said her father, poking his head in the door. "I've got something for you before you set off." He handed her a spherical object. It was purple and white, with two pinkish protrusions in the purple section. AN "M" was printed on the purple section.

"What is it?" asked Mia.

"It's a Master Ball, capable of catching any Pokémon without fail. It's very valuable. Try not to use it unless necessary."

"All right, I'll be careful. I'm all packed and ready to go. Bye, Daddy. See you soon."

"Have fun. Be careful around strangers."

"Have fun, Mia. Are you sure you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Mommy. Bye, see you soon too. I'm gonna get going now. I have this feeling that it's going to rain."


End file.
